Conventional journal bearings typically include passages and clearances to allow oil for lubrication. However, due to the eccentricity of mounted components in relation to the journal bearing, metal to metal contact may occur. The metal to metal contact may cause uneven rotation, vibration, and wear in the journal bearing. In some cases, the effect of vibration may be observed during an initiation of rotation of the journal bearing. In other cases, vibration may be observed in the journal bearing during partial load and full speed conditions. Further, the vibration may occur depending on a natural frequency of the overall system design using the journal bearings.
The conventional journal bearings may not be designed or configured to allow the oil for damping the vibrations occurring at or near the journal bearing under typical working conditions. Therefore, such journal bearings may be subject to wear during operation and hence, prone to premature failure.